2012-09-02: Professional Advancement
A messenger finds Jimmy in the newsroom. The message? One of the bosses wants to see him. Who? Alan Scott. Jimmy's given the number of one of the offices on the corporate floor and when he gets there it doesn't have a name plate on it or anything. Alan's just using the office while he's here. Jimmy got the notice after taking a pictorial trip through Metropolis, capturing the rich culture of the city. Namely, sub-terreanean mole men with desires to take over the City. Thankfully the good guys were there, and Jimmy Olsen (as is typically his luck) was there to capture it. On his way to the dark room, he stops to check his box, only to find the summons. "...well crap," Jimmy mutters. Getting called by management is never good, like, ever. But still, he's a dutiful employee and so off he goes to the executive wing of the Daily Planet's iconic building. He knocks on the door three times before poking his head in. "Um, Mr. Scott? Jimmy Olsen, you wanted to see me?" Alan looks up from his work then gives the new arrival a smile. "Mr. Olsen. Thank you for coming." he says as he stands up. "Please have a seat." He gestures to a chair on the opposite side of the desk. "I've heard good things about you and wanted to meet you." The sharply dressed Olsen nods and slips into the room. Dressed to the nines as always and with a camera hanging around his neck, he makes himself comfortable in one of the the chairs, shifting his weight slightly. "Oh yeah? Well I appreciate that sir," he says evenly, professionally, keeping his back perfectly straight for the moment. Alan sits back down and takes a moment to study the photographer, taking in what he's wearing, his posture and general attitude. "You often work with Lois Lane, I understand?" It's not really a question though it's phrased as one. Jimmy nods his head a few times. "Yes, sir. Ms. Lane does most of the write-ups for the events that I photograph, occasionally Mr. Kent but he seems to try to stay off the Super-beat unless he lands some crazy exclusive, and rarely am I there to take pictures of that. International stuff." He shrugs. "But, yes. Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent, that's about it really. Plus solo pictorial series." "That's about it really." Alan repeats. "Is that enough, Mr. Olsen? Or would you like more in addition to your solo pictorial series?" CHanging the subject, he asks "Are you aware that Gotham Broadcasting Corporation has acquired some of the Daily Planet's stock? We don't own the Planet, not even close, but enough of it that I can implement some ideas I've been thinking of over the years." Jimmy sits and listens, nodding his head every few seconds. "I'm...all for new oppurtunities," he says slowly, cautiously. "I mean, I would still get to work with Ms. Lane and Mr. Kent, right?" And then when he hears Alan mention GBC, he grows pale. "You...aren't going to relocate me to Gotham...are you Mr. Scott?" Smiling, Alan shakes his head. "Not unless you want to be, Mr. Olsen. Not on a permanent basis. No more than Miss Lane has been reassigned. What I'm proposing Jimmy is that you be trained to use video recording equipment in addition to your cameras." This conversation is certainly not going in a direction that Jimmy was anticpating. He relaxes some and rubs the back of his neck. "Um, well geez, Mr. Scott, I never considered moving to AVF. I mean, like I said, I'm open to new experiences, but I'd like to make sure it wouldn't keep me from my other duties." He grins wider. "But if we can work that out, yeah, that sounds like it could be fun." "I'd want you do to both, Jimmy." Alan answers. "Just as Lois is doing both. The world is changing. Shrinking. News happens when it happens and doesn't wait for the presses. People get their news instantly now. But some stories are more suited for print and stills. Some need video and the kind of indepth commentary you can't fit in a newspaper. Some people liked to read their paper on the train, some don't have time and listen in the car. I want a company that does both. And so I need reporters who can write and do broadcast. And photographers who can take pictures and record events." The depressing state of the printed media causes Jimmy to frown slightly, but he nods his head. "Yeah, I would be lying if I didn't admit that I had been thinking about other options besides strict paper work. I mean, I love it; it's what my mom has done since I was born. But I also realize...yeah, what you said. Whole new world." And now he has Disney songs running through his head. Don't whistle, don't whistle, don't whistle. "But whatever you and the other bigwigs think would be the best use of my time, I'm certainly open to listening." "They want you and Miss Lane for themselves." Alan tells Jimmy with a grin. "I refused to accept that so bought enough stock to make sure they couldn't say no again. Not entirely. This is your decision, Mr. Olsen. If you want the training, I'll see that you get it from my best people in Gotham just as Miss Lane did. It'll take time and effort on your part to get good but I'm a big picture kind of guy. If you can master this, it'll be worth it." "Technically, I'm under exclusie contract. So even if they wanted to, I'm not sure they technically could 'rent' me out unless they renegotiated my contract," Jimmy says, defending his employers slightly. He nods his head slightly, shifting slightly in his seat. "I'd...like to stay in Metropolis as much as I could, if that's okay sir. It's kind of home." That, and Gotham gives him the heebie-jeebies. "But I believe if you're going to do something, you should try to be the best at it. So yeah. Expert training sounds key." "Metropolis is home. I understand that." Alan's home is Gotham whether he likes it or not. "You'll only be in Gotham long enough to learn to use the equipment and satisfy my people that you won't destroy anything. And while I'd like you to assist Miss Lane on a story she's working on in Gotham, she's not spending all her time there. You'll be able to go back and forth at need." "Great. I don't have a Bat-Signal watch, y'know," Jimmy mutters to himself, then blinks. Holy crap, did he say that out loud. Flashing a smile, he chuckle sheepishly before clarifying. "Um, yeah, wherever you need me. What can you tell me about this story that Ms. Lane has been assigned to?" he asks curiously. "It's a piece about Gotham city, its corruption and whether or not it needs its vigilantes." Alan explains. "Which means you'll probably not get any good video or even photographs given how secretive they all are. But trying is half the fun, right? Just follow her lead as usual. Oh, and one of my own reporters that she's working with. Victor Sage." While Alan talks, Jimmy rummages into his pockets and pulls out his cell phone, nodding his head as he jots down down note. "Victor...Sage. Got it. And yeah, those Gotham heroes aren't exactly cut from the same cloth. Doubt they'd appreciate being photographed, to say nothing of filmed." He pauses. "But, again, where you need me, I'm there." Jimmy Olsen, consummate professional. "Then consider it done." Alan agrees and slides a business card across the desk to Jimmy. On the back is a name and number hand written. "That's my video person. I'll tell him to expect your call. Get in touch with him and work out when you want to show up for your training. We'll put you up in a hotel on our dime." Jimmy looks over the card a few times before he nods, reaching in betwee his sweater and shirt to slide the card into his front shirt pocket. "We'll be in touch," he says with a nod of his head. "Anything else I can help you with, sir?" Alan shakes his head and stands up. "Nothing else, Mr. Olsen." he says and offers a hand. "A pleasure meeting you. I look forward to hearing good things about your progress." Olsen stands from his seat and shakes hands with the media mogul. "Pleasure's all mine, sir, and I promise that you'll hear nothing but excellent things coming from me. I expect nothing less from myself, and you shouldn't either." Yeah, kids got a bit of a chip on his shoulder, but for the most part he earns it. "Thank you again for the oppurtunity. It's...an honor and I'll take it very seriously." "Excellent Mr. Olsen." Alan smile at the younger man. "You're quite welcome. If you have any problems once you get to Gotham that Nick can't handle, be sure to give me a call. My assistant's name is Martin and he can handle just about anything you might need." "All these new names!" Olsen jokes before laughing and nodding. "I'm sure there won't be any issues, but in the off-chance there are, we'll be in touch as soon as needed." With that he offers a short nod of his head. "Well, if there's nothing else, I got some pretty excellent footage here that needs developing," he says, gesturing towards his camera. Yes, he still uses actual film. With a final short wave, he turns to leave the office. Alan watches Jimmy leaves then sits down and picks up the phone. He has some arrangements to make back home. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs